


Tag to 13x18

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x18, Angst, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Hurt/Comfort, Tag to 13x18, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Dean returns through the portal.





	Tag to 13x18

Dean swiped his hand across the table causing Sam to flinch as the contents went flying every which way. He then turned his back to his brother and the angel as he scrubbed his hands through his hair, clearly talking.

Sam looked down, hurt.

Cas noticed this and scoffed.

“At least have the decency to face him.”

Dean stilled before slowly turning to look towards Cas.

“I understand why you’re upset or angry, but that does not give you the right to dump all that on your brother.” Cas stated, sternly. “I mean, we’ve just been beaten up and choked by demons after spending the day trying to reassure an archangel suffering from major PTSD after years of torture that he’s safe and can trust us, which Sam successfully managed to do, leading to Gabriel incinerating Asmodeus just over there, therefore removing one of the problems that stood in our way, and yet, despite all that, when you came back through that portal, the first thing your brother did was start worrying about you being hurt.”

Cas took a breath to try and quell his anger.

“You should give him the courtesy of being able to read your lips, seeing as you’ve failed to drop a single sign since you came back. But most importantly. Don’t you dare try and make this our fault, especially Sam’s. We did everything we were supposed to, and Gabriel, despite being gone, has his grace back and hasn’t lost his touch so I still take that as a plus, not a negative. He’s out there if we need him, that’s better than no archangel at all.”

Cas took a breath.

“I know he said he’s out, but he could just need time to think and explore the world a little. Gabriel has been held captive, it’s not shocking to think that he might consider himself some time off to relax and get to know the world again.”

Dean looked to his brother.

“You not get to shout at us.” Sam added.

“You two have singlehandedly fucked everything up, excuse me for being a little annoyed about that.”

“Oh yeah cause you...” Sam stopped himself.

Dean rose to his full height, crossing his arms. “Don’t stop there, Sammy...” He taunted.

Sam bit his tongue before shaking his head and just going for it. “If you were so successful, where Mom and Jack? Cause they not here.” He paused. “Admit it, you just blaming us because you fucked up yourself.”

Dean growled, closing the distance between himself and his brother.

Sam read the signs and immediately went on the defence, hand coming up to block a very slow punch thrown. He held his brother’s fist in his grip.

“You hurt, D’n.”

Dean cried out from the pain.

“You tried, just like we did, and it sucks, I know, but we get them back. What you said ‘bout why you came back, you better to the fight alive then sacrificing yourself. You seen what the world looks like with us dead, and I prefer it this way.”

Dean was silent for a few seconds, emotions high on his face before he began to crumble, all that anger, pain, and guilt coming crashing to the surface as he leaned closer.

Sam released his grip and gently guided Dean’s head to his shoulder, feeling the light vibrations as his brother began to sob.

“It’s okay, D’n. We will do this. We will.” He looked to Cas and offered a smile.

“Team Free Will.” The angel quoted. “One high school dropout with a bullet wound in his shoulder, one deaf guy, and a fallen angel.”

Sam smirked.

Dean pulled away, his expression that of light embarrassment after breaking down in tears, but it soon turned to a smile.

“You really think we can do this?”

“We done much more with far less.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded. “Then we got work to do.”

 


End file.
